


Karma Chameleon

by SparklyAxolotl



Series: Cocorico: The Dawn Knight Saga [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Miraculous Ladybug Salt, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Rewrite, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAxolotl/pseuds/SparklyAxolotl
Summary: Rewrite of "Chameleon". Marinette points out Alya's lack of research. Marc makes Nathaniel react. An unlikely hero confronts Lila.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Miraculous Ladybug fic I write… Chameleon still doesn’t sit right with me, and Weredad and Chrismaster aren’t much better in how they treat Marinette, so I wrote a bit, trying to keep Marinette as much in character as I could, ‘cuz she deserves better.

“A good reporter always verifies her sources. Can you prove she doesn’t actually know Ladybug?”

Marinette looked at her best friend in disbelief. She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the rage and frustration build up. And then she felt like a bulb had lighted up.

“Oh… So when are you going to upload your new exclusive interview with Ladybug?”

Alya was confused. “What? What new interview?”

“Oh, was it something informal then? I mean, I wouldn’t expect you to interview Jagged Stone or Prince Ali, but Ladybug is approachable. I’m pretty sure you already checked Lie-la’s story about being Ladybug’s best friend” Marinette said in the most sickeningly sweet tone available to her.

Alya blinked and tried to answer, but just stammered.

“I thought so. You know, I can believe the others, after all, they never gave me any support against Chloe…” She eyed Nino, who avoided eye contact. “But it’s okay, I’m not the same as back then, if I can survive against  _Chloe Bourgeois_  on my own, I can survive against  _Lie-la Rossi_ … if that’s her real name, I mean”.

Marinette left them then, with all her resolve being used to prevent a freak out. She saw Nathaniel staring at her and Marc looking at her… approvingly? She rushed to the bathroom to have a proper freak out, and in the privacy of a stall, Tikki came out of her hidden spot.

“I know, I know, I was too harsh with them, they’re my friends and…”

“What? No no no! If anything, you went too soft Marinette! I’m proud of how you handled yourself, but being nice doesn’t mean you have to be a doormat.”

Marinette looked at Tikki in disbelief, but was glad she wasn’t going to be lectured, and at least one of her friends still supported her.

“I mean, I understand people not being thankful for the nice things you do, after all, you shouldn’t do them for recognition, but because you want to help… but not only being ungrateful, but betraying you? They’re lucky I’m a  _benevolent_ Kwami, but even I have a limit”

Marinette had to think about the implication of Tikki’s subtle threat, but now was not the time to ask. She might do it once they were calmer.

“Thanks Tikki, you’re a real friend.”

“No problem! But then again, as much as I hate to admit, Alya is kind of right… you have been trying to expose Lila, but she always knows what to say… I know you hate lies, but I think it will help your sanity if you just play along… at least until you have irrefutable proof that she’s lying. Otherwise she will turn it against you… AGAIN.”

Marinette pondered on her little friend words and realized she was right. If she wanted to expose Lie-la for the lying liar that she was, she had to play smarter.

Someone opened the door and Tikki gave Marinette a tiny hug before returning to Marinette’s purse.

“ Marinette? Oh, are you crying? ”

Lila. Marinette went out of the stall after flushing, and washed her hands, acting the most nonchalant she could.

“Oh. Hi Lila” She didn’t even bothered to answer her question.

“I can sense that you don’t like me, but I don’t understand why. We barely know each other.”

‘And yet you worked so hard to send me to the back of the class’ Marinette couldn’t believe the gall of this girl. Her ‘I’m sweet and innocent UwU’ act could fool her… classmates, but not her. Marinette opened her mouth, and then felt a tug from her purse. She breathed as deep as she could.

“Nothing personal, I’m just not used being in the back” If Lila could lie, so could she. And technically speaking, Marinette was not lying.

“Oh.” Before Lila could keep talking, Marinette went out the bathroom.  She now understood when characters said ‘I need a freaking drink’.

“Marinette, are you okay?” It was Nathaniel, and Marc wasn’t far behind him. Marinette wasn’t sure how to react. Nathaniel hasn’t been among Lila’s… ‘admirers’, but he still did nothing… and Marc was Marc.

“Yeah, I’m fine” ‘Except for the part where the whole class turned on me’

An awkward silence followed, until Marc nudged Nathaniel.

“Uhm… I… I wanted to apologize for my part in sending you to the back of the classroom”

“… what”

“I honestly didn’t think it was a big deal, I am used to be in the back on my own, but Marc made me realize that you’re not me, and actually like people around so… I’m sorry.”

“It’s… okay? Thanks for apologizing. And thanks to you too Marc!”

“Nathaniel just needed a bit of an outside perspective to stop being an idiot.” Marc smiled to Marinette, while Nathaniel just looked sheepishly at her.

“I also have my doubts about Lila’s stories… but… well; I’m not courageous enough to confront her… like you. I’m sorry I didn’t have your back, even though you have done so much for me.”

Marinette smiled genuinely at that. At least she wouldn’t be all alone against Lie-la.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alya and Nino see the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck writing action scenes, so I’m going to be lazy and say that the fight scenes and Lila’s akumatization happened pretty much the same way, with the only exception being that I’m going to try to keep this from Marinette’s POV, so she doesn’t know Adrien did confront Lila, and technically her akumatization was his fault I still blame Lila, but still)
> 
> Also, I’m sorry to use Marc as my mouthpiece, but he’s a) a school friend of Marinette, b) the only character that wasn’t directly involved in the whole “banish Marinette to the back” and c) we don’t have a good gauge of what his personality could be. I headcanon him as being similar to Marinette, so while he is still shy and unassuming with his crushes, he is comfortable around friends he trusts, he probably wouldn’t try to defend himself if he were in Marinette’s position, but he also won’t hesitate to cut a bitch if someone mistreats his friends.

After the akuma attack of the week™, Marinette felt a bit better, especially after learning that Lie-la had been the “victim”. And to be completely honest, if she had learned Lie-la was the victim before, she probably would have left her as a clam… at least for a few days… but Tikki would have gone ballistic… and Lie-la would be playing the victim even harder with their classmates. At least she wouldn’t be lying this time… heh.  

Lie-la had accepted her attempt to befriend Ladybug and stop lying, but Marinette was 99% sure she hadn’t been sincere, and she was pretty sure this wouldn’t be the last time she got akumatized. She also couldn’t help but wonder if Chloe or Lie-la would get a third Akuma form first.

Arriving at the school, of course Lie-la was playing the victim card to all their class. She was 100% sure now of her lying to Ladybug’s face. Marinette was a bit surprised the class hadn’t built a palanquin to transport Lila. At least not yet. She had to admit it was a bit admirable how she managed to convince them to pity and admire her at the same time, despite everyone in there having experienced akumatization first hand already. And being saved by Ladybug. And most of them knowing Jagged Stone AND Clara Nightingale. And a couple of them knowing Prince Ali.

“Of course Ladybug saved my life. She never misses an opportunity to rescue her best friends!” Marinette rolled her eyes so hard it was practically audible. Marc grinned at Marinette’s reaction, and they both chuckled. Marinette felt much better having Marc and Nathaniel at her side, even though Nathaniel was currently doing something else.

“Ladybug saves everyone” Alya said to the group. Lila nodded in agreement, but it was clear she had been annoyed by that comment.

“Didn’t your tinnitus give you vertigo when you went up the Tower Eiffel?” … Was Max trying to catch Lie-la too? Maybe Marinette should give her friends the benefit of doubt.

“Oh no. Ladybug knows me so well she brought me an earplug to stick in my right ear”

“Wasn’t her left ear this morning?” Wondered Marinette out loud. Marc looked at her and just shrugged. Adrien appeared out of nowhere.

“Are you going to tell everyone?”

“uh?”

“That Lila is a liar. Exposing her will only humiliate her and she’ll just be hurt more. Making a bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy.”

“But… Ladybug called out Queen Bee on her BS and it actually made her reconsider and turn into an actual hero? I mean, as heroic as Chloe can be, but still a step in the right direction.”

Marinette blinked in surprise, and she realized that Chloe hadn’t done anything with Lila the whole morning, even though she was all touchy feely with ‘Adrikins’ and was stealing her spotlight. Maybe Chloe *was* changing for the better?

“And are you seriously implying that Lila’s feelings are more important than Marinette’s?”

“What” Both Marinette and Adrien had said in unison, surprised.

“Adrien, in case you didn’t notice, Marinette had a miserable morning because your whole class, you included, shunned her to the back. It wouldn’t be so bad if Lila had an actual disability, that’s life, but she doesn’t, so Marinette suffered for NOTHING and now you come here and say …”

Marinette was quick to hug Marc before he reached a meltdown… or attracted another Akuma. She didn’t want for him to go super villain on her behalf.

“Dude, relax. I’m pretty sure Adrien wasn’t trying to say that. Lila is the one in the wrong.”

“Fine!” Marc returned the hug and calmed down. “But you’re still in thin ice  _Agreste_.”

The school bell rang and everyone walked to their classrooms.

Marinette and Adrien arrived at their classroom. She went to her place at the back, and couldn’t help but notice that Alya was avoiding eye contact, as was Nino. She was surprised to find Nathaniel already sitting in her bench.

“Uh… Not that I mind but…”

“I tried to convince Alix that you should sit with us. We three are small, after all, and I doubt Miss Bustier would object to that…”

“… but?”

“Alix and the others are still mad at you for earlier, and want you to apologize, which, to steal a  quote from Chloe, is ‘utterly ridiculous’… and long story short, now they’re kind of mad at me too.”

“I’m sorry”

“You don’t mind me sitting me here, do you?”

Marinette smiled at Nathaniel and took a seat at his side.

“Of course not! Don’t be silly”

Adrien was looking at them, but resigned himself to sit with Lila. What Marc had said had made him think. Was he being a bad friend? Exposing Lila would solve anything? He couldn’t finish thinking when Lila clung to his arm like a leech.

Class finished normally after that, with Miss Bustier agreeing to Nathaniel switching seats. A couple of the others had given them the stink eye, but Marinette couldn’t care less. She had actually had a fun time sitting with Nathaniel, and they almost got in trouble when Nathaniel laughed when Marinette told her about Marc’s outburst, and Marinette also laughed when he told how he called him out in a similar manner. “He said a couple of words I won’t dare to repeat.”

They found Marc out of his classroom and the three of them walked to the entrance of the school, where Alya and Nino were waiting for Marinette.

“Hey girl… can we talk?”

“Yeah?”

Alya and Nino eyed Marc and Nathaniel, clearly intending them to go away. Marinette shook her head ‘no’. “Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of them.”

Alya sighed. Nino reached for his neck, clearly nervous.

“We’re sorry on how we acted today” said Alya finally. “What we did… what I did… that’s not how friends should treat each other. And you are completely right about me not checking my sources, I took Lila’s videos down until I check with Ladybug, but even if she’s telling the truth, it doesn’t mean I was right in posting them. We didn’t do it in front of the class because we didn’t want to put you in an awkward position again in case you don’t want to forgive us, which we totally understand, but we *will* apologize in front of everyone if you want us to.”

“And it was unfair to send you to the back to accommodate Lila, when only I was the one that needed to move. In fact, if you want we can switch tomorrow.”

“Thank you Nino, but no. Nathaniel got in a fight with Alix because of me. I don’t abandon friends just because someone else appears.”

Alya and Nino looked at Marinette awkwardly. Marc and Nathaniel were expectant witnesses. Marinette seemed unsure herself, but a flush of emotions rushed through her. Alya was her first real friend, and Alya had supported Marinette a LOT of times, including that time with the giant baby and their crazy scheme to get a date with Adrien… and time she stole Adrien phone… and that time she deleted Alya’s video and her phone ended up in a trash can too… Alya had forgiven Marinette instantly that time, she wasn’t even mad. Alya and Nino had apologized, after all, and it she really didn’t want to throw away their friendship just like that.

“Of course I forgive you both, don’t be silly. It would take more than that to break our friendship.”

“I promise to be a better friend from now on”

“Yeah, me too dude”

Alya and Marinette hugged each other, while Nino bumped fists with her. Marinette was glad to have her best friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people want to see Alya punished, but honestly? I don’t think Marinette is a person that hold grudges(for long anyway) She seems pretty chill wtih Chloe(who made her life a living hell for four years prior the series) and doesn’t seem to hold any ill will to the classmates who never had her back before. Alya was the first to had her back in that sense, and she has screwed up a couple of times too, which is also important to note, she’s not perfect, but she’s far from the demon I have seen some people make of her. And Adrien… most salty fics I have seen for some reason give Adrien a pass on his passivity.. not me! Boy has to suffer so he can change for the better!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya FINALLY sees the light when Lila tells a lie to big for her. An unlikely person will be the hero Marinette needed.

Alya was happy. She had just become Rena Rouge to help Ladybug fight an Akuma. She had missed jumping roof to roof, the wind in her face and the rush of power on her veins. She loved having Ladybug’s trust and… she had forgotten to ask her about Lila. Again.

Last week she had been asleep when a new rooster super hero helped Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat an Akuma that wanted to make the night last forever. She had been asleep at the time, but the new hero (He had called himself ‘Cocorico’, which she thought was a bit ridiculous, but ‘Rena Rouge’ couldn’t really criticize him.) had been caught by the news and he had made a cool trick with a ball, creating light that Alya supposed blinded the villain.

She would DEFINITIVELY ask Ladybug next time, but now, she was sure that Nino wanted all the juicy details about her latest adventure.

Alya arrived at the classroom a bit later than usual thanks to her Rena Rouge shenanigans, followed by Marinette, and surprisingly, Lila.

“Glad to see Rena Rouge in action again! She’s my favorite super hero!” Nino declared proudly, with a goofy smile that Alya found adorable. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes teasingly at her dorky boyfriend.

“Why thank… err, I mean… nothing”

Nino and Alya looked at Lila, who had turned her head to reply Nino, but was now… Alya wanted to say ‘nervous’, but she wasn’t sure anymore.

“What do you mean?” asked Adrien.

“No, it’s nothing. I must have misheard Nino. Sorry” Was she pouting?

“Oh my… Are you Rena Rouge?” Alya was experiencing a lot of emotions right now. Alix innocent question really set things off in the classroom. Was that a smile on Lila?

“I guess it’s no use to hide it from you anymore” Lila took her fox necklace out of her shirt, where it was usually hiding. “You figured it out, you’re all so smart!”

“You’re lying” Alya was surprised that someone had beat her to that call out. Surprisingly, that someone had been Nathaniel.

“Why would you say something so mean? I’m not lying”

The whole class glared at Nathaniel who cowered in his seat, and they continued with their praise of Lila.

“Everyone knows Ladybug keeps the Miraculous after getting the akuma defeated.” It was Nino. Bless his heart. “She took the Miraculous from Chloe.” Nino quickly added. For once, Alya was glad that Chloe had outed herself as Queen Bee. That kind of made it easier for them to keep their identities secret.

“Oh. That... Well, Ladybug and I talked about it, and she trusts me, her best friend, to keep it permanently, so I can help her more quickly. And Chloe… well, let’s be honest, she’s not the most apt to be a hero.” Most of the class laughed at that.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?” Everyone turned their heads to the door, where Chloe had just entered the classroom, and was obviously furious at Lila’s words. Everyone shielded Lila, who practically jumped at Adrien’s arms, holding him tight.

“Lila is trying to convince us that she’s Rena Rouge” Said Nino matter-of-factly. Alya was SO glad that he was doing the talking. She would use language she wouldn’t repeat in front of her mother. Or any adult. Ok, maybe she yelled them at one of Nora… Anansi’s matches, a couple of times, but that was it.

Chloe noticed the necklace on Lila’s chest, and of course she noticed how she was clinging to Adrien. She raised an eyebrow, and laughed.

“Good one Lila. You are high-larious!”

Lila looked confused for a bit. It was obviously not the response she was expecting. “What do you mean? I’m not joking”

“Are you sure? So if you’re not joking, then YOU. ARE. LIYING.” She stopped short of calling her a bitch, but Alya really felt it was implicit.

“Stop being mean to Lila!” Yelled Rose out of all people. The others nodded.

“Yeah Chloe, your bullying has to stop”

Chloe laughed again. That haughty laugh she had perfect so that it would get on your nerves.

“Precious, JUST precious. I actually made Dupain… Marinette’s life a living hell for YEARS and none of you even batted an eyelid. Now I tell the truth about Lila and you all jump in her defense.” Everyone was silent. Even Nino looked ashamed at that last comment. “I made a promise to Ladybug… To myself… To be deserving of be Queen Bee. I want to be a better person.” She sighed and looked directly at Marinette. “Apologizing now would be kind of hollow, but I will apologize in a proper manner later.” Marinette nodded. Chloe gave what Alya thought was her intent of a sincere smile. It was kind of creepy, but the feeling was there. She then snapped again at Lila.

“So far, you had been a nuisance with all the lies. Your worst crime was sending Dupain… sending Marinette to the back, but she seemed okay with that, so I just kept my mouth shut.”

“I never intended…”

“Did I say I was finished? No I don’t think I did.” She breathed again, regaining her composure. “Very well, you are Rena Rouge.”

“Thank you for finally understanding”

“Rena Rouge first appeared when you were supposedly in Achu.”

The others looked at each other. Chloe could be a cutthroat bitch, but she had a point.

“It was an illusion. I casted a double all the way from Achu to help Ladybug.” Lila seemed proud of herself. Chloe smirked.

“If you can do that, then why you have helped her only a couple of times?” Again, the others started whispering.

“Because she respects my civilian life and asked me to only help her when she asks”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I was up there in Hero’s day. Are you really sure that was you?”

“An illusion of me. Yes. Now that I’m back from Achu I can help Ladybug better. We might even do another team up.”

Alya was grasping at straws, trying to find a way to demonstrate that Lila was lying without revealing that she was Rena Rouge. Even with Lila dodging every question Chloe was throwing at her, Chloe hadn’t stopped smiling.

“Really? Rena Rouge… you… were VERY touchy-feely with Carapace.”

“We play-flirt that way. It means nothing!” Lila added quickly, looking at Adrien.

“Are you sure? They called each other pet names and even kissed a couple of times. It was sickening how much they were into each other” Lila’s eyes opened wide. It was clear she didn’t know about Rena Rouge and Carapace being an item. Alya didn’t remember kissing Nino in front of Chloe, but she wasn’t about to object to the lie. And yes, she was aware on how hypocrite she was being for supporting a lie to out another.

“So, either you’re trying to cheat on Carapace with Adrien, or you’re lying about being Rena Rouge.” Added Chloe, smug as ever. “Which one is it Lila?”

Lila started to sob, surprising them; she was obviously playing the pity card. “He… he forced me to kiss him” She sobbed again. Nino looked angry, and Alya was about to tell Lila where she could shove her lies, but Chloe, again, knew exactly what to say.  

“Rena Rouge was the one that pulled Carapace into a kiss. Very passionate, I must add.” Lila looked at Chloe and sobbed even harder.

“Chloe that’s enough!” One of their classmates said. Alya really didn’t care who it was. She had came to the sudden realization that this must have been how Marinette had felt whenever she tried to prove Lila was lying and no one would listen. “You are upsetting Lila”

“She’s upset because I’m destroying her lies. But okay, if she’s Rena Rouge, she should be able to transform”

“Ladybug asked me to only transform to fight an akuma” said Lila between sobs.

“Ladybug also asked us to keep our identity a secret, yet here we are… Fine, show us your Kwami.”

Lila looked confused again. It was obvious she didn’t know what a Kwami was. Chloe smiled with satisfaction, and before Lila could weasel her way out of the question, the bell rang and Miss Bustier entered the classroom, while everyone went to their respective seats. Adrien had long made some distance between them. Everyone else was looking skeptical to her now. Lila was practically shaking and still sobbing, enough that Miss Bustier send her to the nurse. No one offered to accompany her, so the task fell on Adrien.

Alya felt she needed to apologize to Marinette again. And felt a bit dirty for owing Chloe for exposing Lila.


	4. Enter the Rooster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the new mysterious - and frankly ridiculous- hero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can't write fight scenes to save my life. Enjoy!

Nathaniel arrived early to class that morning. He was happy and wanted to draw a bit before class started, lest it happen again the incident when he was akumatized.

Nathaniel had been glad that the drawings that were spilled were those he had of Marinette. Glad he didn’t draw Juleka that day. Or Kim. THAT would have been embarrassing. He still had no idea how he managed to convince Kim to pose for him in his tiny swimsuit. Ah, good times. Wish he had had a camera, but oh well, the memories will prevail. And his drawings. Kim had been impressed, which made him proud of himself.

He looked at Marinette’s still empty seat. She had never complained about his drawings, although he still had apologized to her. Marinette obviously liked Adrien… Ladybug liked Chat Noir… Juleka was already with Rose… Kim liked Chloe… What was with all his crushes liking blondes? Sure, they were all gorgeous, but still the coincidence amused him a bit. Good thing he was past all those crushes. For the most part, he was still a teenager with a healthy libido, thank you very much.

And then Marc had appeared in his life. He was very glad he had forgiven him after ripping his book and Miraculous Ladybug had fixed it; Marc was awesome. And SO cute. He didn’t want to get his hopes up; Marc probably will end up liking Aurore or some other blonde. Still, hanging out with him was a blast, and now that Marinette had joined their party it was the most fun he had had in years. It almost made up for the times he had been almost killed by an akuma attack.  

It was something that he hadn’t told anyone, in part because he was a reserved person, and in part because that would only make Mylene feel worse about her time as Horrificator. Bad times. Maybe he could talk to Marinette or Marc about it?

As he started drawing, he reminisced about his Friday night.

He was getting ready for bed when he had heard a tap in his window. Alix sometimes did that, but it was way too late for their chats… and Alix was still giving him the cold shoulder for siding with Marinette instead of helping the rest of the class building Lila a palanquin.

To his surprise, it was Ladybug.

“Hey, I really hate to bother you at this hour, but I really need your help.”

Nathaniel nodded, it wasn’t the first time he had helped Ladybug. Maybe this time he would be the one blindfolded and tied up in leather straps. He opened the window to allow Ladybug inside. Once there, she took out a box from… somewhere. She presented it to him.

“Nathaniel Kurtzberg, here is the Miraculous of the Rooster, which grants the power of enlightenment. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?”

“Of course you can!” Nathaniel took the box and opened it. Inside the box where a pair of crest-shaped cufflinks, a ball of light emerged from them, transforming into a small creature that vaguely resembled a small rooster.

“Hello, I’m Orikko and I’ll be your kwami”

“My what?… OH! You will lend me your power to be able to transform”

“That is right! To transform, you have to wear my Miraculous and say ‘Orikko, let’s cluck’”

Nathaniel put on the cufflinks, and then looked at Ladybug, dubious. “Really?” Orikko giggled. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist!” said the small creature with a giggle. “It’s Orikko, Crest up!”

Side eyeing his new friend, Nathaniel did as told. “Orikko, Crest up!”

As the little creature went inside one of the cufflinks, Nathaniel felt the sudden urge to do some movements that could easily be called a dance. He also heard music in his head as his pajamas were transforming into a yellow, orange and white suit. He felt the power rushing through him the more his suit formed.

Once finished, he looked at a mirror. He was a bit taller and more muscular than usual (He really didn’t want to make the comparison, but he had seen some videos of his time as Evillustrator, and his build was pretty similar), and his red hair now looked like a faux Mohawk, resembling a rooster’s crest.

Ladybug smiled at him and took him to go where the Akuma was fighting Chat Noir. In their way, she explained how his power worked and what she needed him for. He had to admit he was only half paying attention. Jumping from roof to roof felt GREAT and like nothing he had felt before.

After reaching their destination and fighting for a bit against the night akuma (Amusingly named “Nightmare Moon”) whose goal was to make an Eternal Night, he used his special power: He carried his weapon, a ball, with both hands and called “Cock-a-doodle-doo” which made the small ball resemble a mini sun, which blinded the Akuma, giving the chance for Ladybug and Chat Noir to defeat the Akuma with a very unorthodox use of a singing fish. He pounded it with Ladybug and Chat Noir (Who teased him about his bird-themed suit), and after hearing a couple of “beeps” coming from his miraculous, they parted ways with Chat Noir.In a safe place, he detransformed in front of Ladybug and returned his Miraculous.

In hindsight, he should have asked Ladybug to return him to his home, but still it had been a fun night.

He woke up from his daydream to hear Lila lying (what else?) about being Rena Rouge. He was pretty sure that was not true, and before he could think about it, he had called her a liar. Everyone glared at him as if he had killed their grandmothers, and even though Marinette's friendship made him more brave, he was not there yet and cowered in his seat. And then Lila kept lying and he got to watch the most epic fight in his classroom to date: Lie-la Vs. Chloe. He honestly wasn’t sure who he should root for, but for all matters and purposes, Chloe had curb-stomped Lila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, "Cocorico" is the french equivalent to "Cock-a-doodle-do" or the onomatopeia of a rooster's crow. It's kinda hard to pick a cool name for a chicken hero.  
> Also, crappy sketch of him!  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/ad0bd81926ef65eb1829295e4bf978c3/tumblr_inline_pnb9g7y3aX1v69zyu_640.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OF COURSE Lila would end up akumatized again.

Not much happened in class after the “fight” of Lila and Chloe. Some people doubted Lila, while some seemed to doubt Chloe. Defending either felt weird for Marinette, Nathaniel, Alya and Nino, but for now, Chloe seemed like the lesser of two evils. Adrien still was trying to be a neutral party… and failing miserably. The only good thing that had happened was that once Chloe had calmed down, she had apologized to Marinette for being a “pain in the butt” all those years. To her credit, she had tried to be more accurate to her behavior, but Miss Bustier was present and she was one of the few people Chloe sincerely respected.

Their break came, and Marinette and Nathaniel were going to get lunch with Marc, but something caught their eye. Chloe had gone on her own to the locker room, probably to recover about the apology, and Lila had gone after her. They looked at each other and decided to follow them, in case she was up to no good.

They were as sneaky as possible, and by the time they arrived, the other girls were already in the middle of something. Lila looked… or was trying to look menacing, but Chloe seemed to be ignoring her, playing on her phone.

“We could have ruled the school together Chloe. I thought you were smart, and I can see your pathetic attempt to make friends by ‘apologizing’ to them. I know you’re just as false as me, but soon you won’t have any friends left at all, and trust me, I’ll make sure you never get close to ‘Adrikins’ in class or anywhere. I will say I was joking about being Rena Rouge, and everyone will be at my beck and call by the end of class again. But I’m feeling magnanimous, so I will give you one last chance to be my ally.”

Chloe seemed wholly uninterested in Lila’s monologue. “Are you finished?” she said in her most bored tone. “You’re pretty, and you’re smart, the old me would have no problem letting you be Sabrina’s assistant.” Chloe sighed. “But I have changed now. OR rather, I’m trying to. It’s not easy being nice, and I know I’m not a saint like Marinette, and I doubt I’ll ever be as good as her. For now, at least I’ll be nice to people who deserve it. But even Ladybug wouldn’t complain if I act in self defense to basic bitches like you.” Marinette didn’t know how to feel about that. Chloe was changing, but still being her old self. Baby steps, she guessed, at least Lila did deserve to be trated like that. Her phone suddenly rang with a message, and noticed Nathaniel’s had too. “You should see that message” Said Chloe to Lila with a smirk, pointing at Lila’s phone.

Lila was angry and confused. She reached for her phone and opened the message. It was obviously from Chloe, it had been sent to everyone in the class, and had a video attached. She dreaded it, but decided to open and see what Chloe was babbling about.

It was her. A crude edit said “The True about Lila Dolores Rossi” in red lettering, and it was her latest interview with the Ladyblog. After each question she answered, there was video spliced with proof, and interviews with the people she had been lying about. Prince Ali saying she had never heard of her. Jagged Stone stating he had never had a cat, and certainly never wrote a song about a girl called Lila. Clara Nightingale saying she would never steal her moves from Lila. Austin Moon saying he was not a childhood friend of Lila. Several other famous people Lila had name dropped were in the video saying they had no idea about who she was.

Marinette couldn't help but feel a tiny bit offended that she hadn't included Ladybug in the video.

"You mess with the _Queen_ , you get the sting" 

It was obvious Chloe had planned this for a long time; Lila just never took into account that someone would have the actual influences and the motive to call her out in a very definitive way. At least not until today, when she was stupid enough to cross the daughter of the mayor of Paris. She was FURIOUS that that damn Chloe had DARED to do something like this. So furious that she didn’t notice the black butterfly going inside her phone.

It happened in an instant. Nathaniel had patted Marinette on the shoulder telling her to “bring Ladybug” before doing a mad dash, grabbing Chloe by the wrist and yanking Lila’s phone from her hands. After she had finished transforming into an Akuma, she was confused for a few seconds as to where the heck her phone was, but she soon ran in the direction Nathaniel and Chloe had gone.

Marinette was equally confused for a bit, but quickly transformed herself and went after the new akumatized form of Lila. She was sure she didn’t even care what her name or powers were at this point.

She reached the main courtyard of the school, and she was pleasantly surprised to see the whole class fighting against the Akuma. Someone had organized them in an effective way to neutralize the Akuma in a efficient manner while Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived.

Juleka, Sabrina, Rose, and Mylene where in different parts of the courtyard, showing some phones, taunting her that they all had ‘the real one’ as she never saw the transformed phone. Ivan, Kim, and Nino were actually getting physical with her, pushing her whenever they could. It was amusing when she tried to gloat and say her name, only to receive a soccer ball on the face courtesy of Alix and Max. Alya was of course recording the whole thing for her Ladyblog. Chloe and Nathaniel were out of the sight of Lilakuma, trying to destroy the phone.

“They seem to have everything under control” It was Chat Noir who appeared out of nowhere. “We should help them though”

Ladybug smiled. “Lucky Charm!” A hammer. A really heavy one too. As Lucky charms went, this one was pretty straightforward. She just asked Chat Noir to run interference while she got to where Nathaniel and Chloe were. She broke the phone with her hammer and freed the akuma almost immediately. It was one of the shortest akuma fights ever, all thanks to her friends. Her Miraculous Ladybug had barely any restoration to do.

“A shame I didn’t get to be Queen Bee again” Ladybug looked at her, about to say something, but Chloe continued. “I screwed up… again, sorry. She threatened me but that’s no excuse, I still can’t get the ‘nice’ thing right and paid evil unto evil, I shouldn’t, but I did and I’m sorry” Chloe said practically without taking a breath, obviously expecting to be scolded by her hero.

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir and then to Lila, who was in the usual confused state an Akuma victim is after being purified. Ladybug couldn’t help but notice no one was trying to comfort her.

“Well… It is hard to be nice, and I understand that you can’t do a 180° on your personality overnight. I am glad and kind of proud that you are at least trying to become a better person.”

Chloe was practically glowing. Ladybug herself was praising her! Her old self wouldn’t hesitate to gloat about it, and she almost did it, but looking around, she realized she had still screwed up, and decided to keep quiet.

“Normally I would scold you for provoking another person into an akumatization… but honestly speaking? This is her fourth time being an akuma, and for the same reason! I hate to be a snitch, but at this point, her mother needs to know she has issues that aren’t just ‘a bad day’ like most akuma victims have had and I... Yes?” Chloe had raised her hand like a schoolchild. To Ladybug’s and everyone’s surprise, she actually looked bashful.

“I kind of send her mom a video of Lila exposing her lies. And to Miss Bustier. And Mister Damocles too.” Ladybug’s was surprised. Chloe didn’t hold any punches with Lila. The part of her that hated Lila really wanted to hug Chloe, but the Responsible Defender of Paris knew that it had been wrong to out her like that.

“YOU DID WHAT?” Lila had apparently recovered her senses and charged like a mad bull towards Chloe. Kim was quick to react and tried to catch her, but all he managed was to make her lost her balance and she landed flat on her face.

“LILA DOLORES ROSSI!” It was her mother, entering the school. Miss Bustier and Mister Damocles were coming to the courtyard too. “Can you explain me what’s the meaning of this video?”

Lila put on her act of looking as pitiful as she could. With blood coming out of her nose, it wasn’t that hard. Her mother was having none of it.

“Mom, I…”

“You told me the school was closed for the akuma attacks, and it turns out it has been open all this time?”

“And you excused your absences as a medical emergency” Added Mister Damocles.

“And you’re still not up with all the homework you missed!” Miss Bustier had her own priorities. 

Ladybug’s earrings beeped. She dammed the time limit, as she would miss important and juicy gossip. She would ask Nathaniel later. After telling Chat Noir to watch for any butterfly approaching Lila, she excused herself and went to a safe place to detransform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always wondered why never has tried to snatch the akumatized item before the transformation is complete. Granted, it could turn out that   
> a) They get akumatized instead.   
> b) They both get akumatized.  
> c) They break the connection with Hawk Moth.  
> d) The item and the person get akumatized, but the akuma is seriously weakened because they have been separated from the source of their powers.  
> I went with "d", but I might explore the others.   
> Also, Lie-la's Volpina was already a knock-off of Rena Rouge, so I guess another of her forms could be a knock-off of Lady Wifi. Her power was suppose to be that her cellphone would be used to hypnotize anyone into doing what she wanted, but Nathaniel yoinking it made her basically powerless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could the class friendship survive the huge hit it took from Lie-la's lies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't write drama, sorry!

Marinette was exhausted. Hawkmoth had attacked Friday night –debut of Cocorico- and now Monday morning – Guest Starring Rena Rouge-. Did he not know weekends were sacred for a teenage girl? And now she had to deal with Lie-la and her lies. And the cold shoulder everyone else was giving her… except Nathaniel, Alya and Nino… and sort of Adrien. She was glad to have them (and Marc) on her side; otherwise, she was sure she would have been akumatized since the day Lie-la showed her sausage hair in class.

She remembered how she felt the first few days, how furious she was at how Lie-la had been all clingy and possessive of  Adrien, even with him being clearly uncomfortable… but she had found herself less and less furious each day, especially after remembering that Adrien knew Lie-la was a lying liar who only lies… and kept quiet about it. She had tried talking to him about that, but he only kept saying some nonsense about taking the high road and how no one was being affected by her lies, which really didn’t sit well with Marinette. She was at least thankful that Marc hadn’t been present that time, or he would have kicked Adrien’s shapely butt into next Friday. Adrien’s passivity was a huge turn off, and while she still had her crush, it was harder to justify his actions –or rather, inactions- even if he was being affected personally.

She also missed talking with Alya all day, but had to admit that having Nathaniel as a bench mate wasn’t so bad. He was funny, and although he wasn’t very talkative, they communicated through silly doodles. They also had bet on how long would take Lie-la to claim to be Rena Rouge (she lasted a week, and see how that turned out), and they were counting her lies. Her record was 20 in a single day, including starting a rumor about Marinette and Nathaniel dating now. Marinette had been slightly amused, Nathaniel was a bit annoyed, but surprisingly, this particular lie had made the others more talkative.

Juleka approached their table at lunch. Marinette, Nathaniel, Marc, Alya and Nino were eating together.  She asked them about the rumor (No doubt inquiring for her brother), just as Marc was drinking from his soda. The soda made a return trip through Marc’s nostrils and couldn’t stop laughing for a few minutes. After that, he was very overly dramatic, saying he wanted to be Marinette’s Dude of honor at her wedding with Nathaniel and other even more ridiculous stuff. Nathaniel was as red as his hair, and no one could contain their laughter.

Juleka got the joke, and after a phone call (which they were very sure was to Luka) she apologized to Marinette and Nathaniel for believing that rumor.

And then she got to school and the Lilakuma happened. By the time Marinette had returned from the locker rooms, the adults had done some damage control and had taken Lila to Mr. Damocles office, while giving them a little more of time to eat, since the Akuma attack had interrupted them, and they had to deal with Lila. Marinette was still amused that Lila’s name was technically “Lila Lola”, and even more amused that Chloe had used her bitch powers for good… good-ish, but coming from Chloe, it was still something to comment about.

Marinette reached the cafeteria with Nathaniel (Alya was uploading the fight to the blog, and Nino was getting food for the both of them). To their surprise, Marc and Chloe were sitting together and talking in a civil manner. Marc waved to them.

“Hey guys! That fight was awesome! A shame Miss Mendeliev didn’t allow us to join you… But we were able to see everything from the windows!”

Marc was very excited and wasn’t even trying to hide it. Chloe looked amused at this over stimulated puppy she found herself with.

“Oh, I thought Chloe was awesome enough to sit with us, so I invited her” Marc said with a smirk. “Especially after taking out the Queen of Lies”

“Pfft, her lies weren’t all that good; a five year old could have come with better stuff.”

“Ah well, at most she was a duchess, I guess.”

“Whatever, I’m only having lunch with you guys because Sabrina is still grounded from siding with that Lie-la before” It was hard to tell, but Marinette couldn’t help but notice a hint of joy in Chloe’s words. Was she happy that Marc had invited her?

“What you did to Lila was wrong” said Marc in a deadpan tone. “You could have been meaner, Lila deserved it. ” He added with the biggest smile he could. If Chloe had been a closer friend, she probably would have been glomped into oblivion by the over excited puppy she found herself with.

“Thanks?” Chloe was clearly uncomfortable, but grateful. It was obvious she was struggling interacting with people in a normal way instead of her usual haughty self, but Marc seemed to be going extra friendly for her. It really helped that he had never been personally bullied by her. Marinette could even swear she heard Chloe actually laughing at one of Marc’s jokes, about Lila, but still.

By the end of lunch break, Chloe and Marinette had relaxed enough thanks to Marc, while Nathaniel was still his silent self –although he smiled and laughed a lot too. – The others saw the table with some wariness, as the sight of Marinette hanging out with Chloe was a bit disturbing, not to mention they still hadn’t recovered from the Lilakuma.

They returned to the classroom when Miss Bustier went for them to the cafeteria. Marinette looked around, and noticed some of her classmates were looking at them, trying to be inconspicuous of it. OF COURSE they were now realizing what kind of asses they had been. And probably were in awe of Chloe’s destructive powers. Not even a Cataclysm could have created such havoc.

Lila was of course nowhere to be seen, not even her things were in her seat. Adrien asked about her.

“Due to… her behavior… and the consequences it might carry, her mother decided that she will be attending another school… And grounded for a long time.”

“Is it true… that all she said were lies?”

“Unfortunately, yes. She never had tinnitus or a sprained wrist” Miss Bustier looked disappointed in Lila more than anything. The others understood the implications. Not only they had vanquished Marinette to the back for nothing, they had placed their trust on someone who didn’t deserve it, and had just played with them. Alya felt lucky that she had taken down Lila’s videos, Nino was glad he never got the time to make a demo for her. The whole class felt gloomy the rest of the day.

As the bell rang, the class went to the lockers to retrieve what they would need for the afternoon, and it was there that Adrien decided to approach Chloe.

“Chloe?”

“Yes Adrikins?”

“I can’t believe what you did to Lila! That was mean even for you!”

Marinette couldn’t help but turn to see them. The rest of the class that was still in the locker room also paid attention, even Alix, who seemed to be making amends to Nathaniel.

“What”

“I know she was lying, but her lies weren’t hurting anyone. It was wrong of you to call her out like that! And you even involved her mom and the teachers! I barely recognize you anymore.” The last part was said with a sad tone to it. Chloe was shocked to hear this. “I don’t think I can be your friend anymore”

“She just did what you didn’t have the guts to do” Marinette had never seen Marc as serious. “And for the record, she did threaten Chloe, so don’t even dare go with your ‘high road’ nonsense again”

 “Again?” Chloe was confused. She seemed to have warmed a bit to Marc since lunch break.

“Adrien here has knew about Lila from the beginning, but unlike us, he didn’t deemed necessary to expose her”

“YOU KNEW?” Alya and Chloe reacted at the same time. Nino seemed shocked by this.

“Well… yes. When she claimed she was Ladybug’s friend, Ladybug herself appeared in front of us and yelled to her to stop lying.”

To everyone surprise, Chloe slapped Adrien. Not hard, but still it shocked everyone. Chloe’s eyes were watering, clearly trying to hold tears. She stared at Adrien’s shocked expression for a few second and then left, angry and confused. Marc and Sabrina went after her.

“Be glad I’m more worried about Chloe than mad at you, Agreste!”

Adrien was about to protest, but found himself facing Alya and Nino.

“Adrien, you let Alya post Lila’s lies on her blog, potentially ruining her credibility, you let Rose write letters to Prince Ali, you let me get excited about meeting a famous director, and you say Chloe went too far? NOT COOL DUDE!”

 

“I just… Making a bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy.”

“Adrien, dude, I consider you my best friend, but that’s completely BS. By that logic, Ladybug should just stop fighting Hawkmoth!”

“That’s completely different! Lila’s lies were harming no one, and exposing her only made her become an akuma.”

“For the _THIRD TIME_. Even Ladybug said it was bound to happen sooner or later!”

“Yeah, Adrien, I’m sorry, but I’m going to leave right now before I say something about you I MIGHT regret later or attract an akuma over that damn liar.”

“FINE BY ME!” yelled Adrien, slamming the door of his locker and making the most dramatic exit anyone had ever seen.

“To be fair to Adrien” Said Nathaniel to Marinette, loud and clear enough for everyone to hear. “What incentive would he have to tell on Lila if ALL.OF.THEM. Treated us like yesterday trash when we tried to expose her? Hell, they even glared at me today like I had personally killed their puppy when I said Lila was NOT Rena Rouge, which at this point, it’s pretty obvious she wasn’t.”

“YEAH! It’s not like _someone_ got to tell him he was wrong _before_ he changed his attitude”

Everyone else stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. Before anyone could say anything, Marinette and Nathaniel had left the locker room too, although in a less dramatic fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite the end a bit... Alya and the rest of the class ended up too... innocent in this, while all the blame fell on Adrien and... no? I think the only ones who have any right to be angry at Adrien would be Marinette, and in my fic, Nathaniel, as they were the most directly affected. by the lies, but, like... Lila didn't force them to turn their backs on Mari and Nath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien reflects on how has been acting. Plagg tries to slap some sense into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama is not my forte. Or anything serious.

“Ugh!” Adrien threw his bag at his bed, ignoring the protest coming from inside.

“Hey, watch it kid, I was taking a nap!” protested Plagg, floating out of the bag.

“I can’t believe them! Chloe provokes Lila into akumatization and somehow I’m the bad guy?”

Adrien kept ranting, pacing around his room. Plagg only occasionally nodded, while he ate his cheese. “Are you done?” He asked once Adrien had made a pause. Adrien glared at him.

“I really don’t need your sarcasm right now, you lazy cat.”

Adrien’s words felt icy, something Plagg was definitively not used to. But he knew this boy, and he also knew that he should have said something earlier. Uncharacteristically for Plagg, he placed his cheese in the plate, which surprised Adrien, and then floated directly to his face.

“I’m sorry” It was a simple statement, and Plagg had said it while crossing the little stubs that he called arms, trying to look all business like.

“What?” Adrien was confused. He was expecting a scolding from Plagg, not an apology.

“I’m sorry I have let your attitude go unchecked for so long Adrien Agreste. I should know better than to let a  _human teenager_  become this entitled.”

“What? What are you talking about? Entitled? I’m not entitled.”

Plagg sighed. He really really didn’t like to play the stern father. Or any other figure of authority. He was destruction, for Tikki’s sake!

“Remember when you tried to manipulate me into introducing you to Master Fu?”

“Manipulate? I deserve to know the same things that Ladybug knows!”

“That might be true, but you did it while an Akuma was flooding the city.  _While people were drowning_ ”

Adrien opened his mouth, but really couldn’t refute what Plagg had said. He hadn’t stopped to think in the implications of what he had done that day; after all, he still got to meet Master Fu.

“Ladybug’s power fixed that” said Adrien weakly. Even he knew it was a lame excuse.

“They came back to life, yes, but the trauma of drowning didn’t magically go away.”

“But…”

“Adrien, for once, listen to me. I’m not finished, and I don’t know how much I can maintain being this serious”

Adrien closed his mouth. Plagg being serious was a bit scary. A LOT scary.

“Being the Holder of the Miraculous of the Black Cat is a  _duty_ , yes, nothing says you can’t enjoy its perks, but what you  _have to_  do come before what you  _want to_ do. No whats, no buts, no ifs. You duty is to stop Hawk Moth first and foremost, to  _protect people_ , not to throw a temper tantrum because you didn’t got what you wanted.”

“But Ladybug…”

“Ladybug was told not to tell. It wasn’t her secret. Would you like if your friend… glasses boy told everyone stuff you have told him in private? She got to know him because  _very_ special circumstances forced her kwami to do it.”

“But…”

“And I understand your frustration, I really do, but there’s the  _other_ times you have acted like a brat while an Akuma was attacking and wreaking havoc on the city”

“What? I never...!”

“That Ice Cream Akuma? When you were acting all pissy at Ladybug because she didn’t go to a date she said she wasn’t going because she already had plans? Not to mention you also ditched your friends to make that dinner”

Adrien was silent. Plagg’s words were stinging him in the worst ways. He had acted like that and he didn’t even notice it at the time. “She would love me if she gave me the chance”

Plagg had to use all his will to not facepalm in the wall. That would surely destroy the whole manor. Maybe the city. 

“Adrien. While that might be true, and I’m not saying it is, that’s not your decision to make. Ladybug doesn’t owe you anything more than collaborate to defeat the Akumas, and maybe a bit of friendship, but that is all. I have had cats that weren’t even on friendly terms with their ladybugs and they still got the job done.”

“Oh, so now I’m the worst Black Cat ever!”

Plagg noted the bitter tone. He really hated being the serious one, and he would make Adrien pay for this in camembert.

“Adrien” Plagg sighed, and then forced himself into Adrien’s field of vision. “I love you with all my heart, and if you make me repeat this, I will deny it and make you suffer with 700 years of bad luck. You are one of the most unique Black Cats I have had in my care, you’re brave, nice and always put Ladybug’s safety before yours… not always a virtue, but we’ll work on that. That’s why you acting like you have been, is so… odd. You’re a good kid, PLEASE keep that.”

“Thanks” Adrien was barely audible. Having Plagg acting like this was freaking him out, but in a good way.

“Now now, no need to get all mushy… but I do have to ask. Why side with Lola of all people?”

"Who?... OH! You mean Lila."

Adrien looked around, not wanting to make eye contact with Plagg. “I wasn’t siding with Lila”

“You basically disowned Chloe.”

“I just want everyone to get along! What Chloe did seriously messed Lila”

“Lila was trapped in her own web of lies. And being completely honest, Chloe has done much worse than what she did today”

“But she wasn’t doing anyone any harm!”

“Except for Marinette and the tomato kid. And that blog you're always visiting. The Daily Ladybugle.”

“People don’t change just because you confront them.” Said Adrien defensively. “I tried. I told Chloe a lot of times, way before I met you. She just kept being Chloe. I tried again and only managed to get her butler akumatized. And my father... He was like that way before mom… He never changed. I know people don’t change”

“Still, Lila might not have changed, but people would have stopped believing her lies. She would have been akumatized sooner, but still, you should have said something”

“If I had confronted Lila, everyone would have shunned me too!” yelled Adrien, a little too loud. Fortunately, everyone in the manor was busy with their own stuff.

“Oh… Oh!” Plagg’s face went from stern to a sad realization. He approached Adrien, tentatively. He was really bad at this mushy stuff and really wished that that pony kwami of friendship or the bear of love were here instead of him. He would even settle for the kwami of fluffy fanfics. He wasn’t sure one existed, but with the internet the way it was, it was entirely possible for humans to have come with that one. “Adrien, it’s okay. You can’t control how people feel about you, and you shouldn’t worry about that.”

“You don’t get it. I have been  _lonely_  all my life. I only had  _Chloe_  as a friend!”

“I’m the anthropomorphic representation of destruction. I  _know_  how it feels for people to hate you. Every time sometimes decays, runs down, every house that falls, every thing that explodes? They blame it on me instead of what caused it. They love Tikki, even if she created Hydras, and Chimeras and all manners of monsters, but then they blamed the destruction those monsters created on  _me_.”

Adrien looked up to Plagg. He was still unsure at how to feel about having an open talk with him.

“I know you just see me as a lazy freeloader, and I don’t blame you. I do enjoy the easy life, but at the very least, I should be able to hear you out. I’m bad at this stuff, but I will try my best”

“People… people who matter will NOT abandon you. At least not voluntarily. So maybe your classmates would have turned on you like they turned on Marinette due to that Mop girl lies, but you know  _Chloe_  would have jumped at your defense. Marinette too. And that Tomato boy would have been on your side. And you honestly believe Glasses dude would have abandoned you?”

Adrien was speechless. He was barely able to shook his head “no, they wouldn’t”

“Friendship is about trusting, about support and supporting. Glass… Nino even got akumatized because your dad didn’t let  _you_ have a birthday party. How many people have been akumatized for someone else?”

Adrien wanted so badly to reply with ‘Miss Bustier’ but that was not the point that Plagg was trying to make.

“I know your schedule is really packed, but you should still make time for your friends to get some stress relief. And talk to Master Fu. He’s 180 years old, he will be able to listen! And probably be better than this silly dumb cat”

“You’re not dumb” Adrien approached Plagg and hugged him as best as he could.

“Just let’s not make this a periodical thing; you’re ruining my style.”

Adrien wiped a tear from his face and gave Plagg a small smile.

“That being said, you still should apologize to them… And to Ladybug too, for how you’ve been acting.”

Adrien was about to protest but knew Plagg was right. He did need the stress relief, but also needed to work on his attitude, especially his one sided crush on Ladybug. Maybe Kagami was right after all and he should change targets. Not Kagami herself, but maybe someone else. Maybe a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END.  
> This is it. I'm just going to write a bit of a dialogue-less epilogue, because I have tried and the apologies all come as too wangsty, hollow, or too dramatic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little epilogue before starting a new story.

Adrien Agreste felt good that day. The fact that his breakfast wanted to do a return trip due to nervousness was not going to make him feel bad. He was nervous, yes, but after having a sincere talk with Plagg (Something he was sure was due to some sort of alignment of the planets that would not occur again in his lifetime) he had decided to apologize to his friends and classmates, and accept the consequences of his actions. He had acted out of cowardice (Something he hadn’t realized before) and he seriously needed to work on his ‘I am right’ tendencies, but this was a good first step.  
Adrien arrived at school a bit later than usual on purpose, so he would be the last to enter and be able to do a public apology. With any luck, at least Nino and Marinette would accept him back… maybe Nathaniel and Rose too, but he wasn’t sure about the others.   
To his surprise, Chloe and Marinette were in front of the class already, Marinette giving them a little speech about second chances, and how she would personally cut each and every one of them if any dared to give Adrien or Chloe a hard time… unless they deserved it. Adrien couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit turned on by Marinette’s gentle aggressiveness.   
Chloe then did a small speech on her own, apologizing for past misdeed, specially to Marinette, and surprisingly, to Sabrina, telling her how she doesn’t deserve a toxic friend like her, and for both their sakes, she would sit on the back until she learns to be a good friend. Sabrina started sobbing, but she said she understood. To everyone’s surprise, Alix stood up and actually went to Sabrina, and took a seat with her. No one dared to say anything.   
Marinette and Chloe then proceeded to give each one in class a macaroon. They were weirdly shaped and colored, Marinette explaining that Chloe had made them herself, but she supervised, so she could guarantee that they were edible. (Adrien later learned that Chloe had actually gone to the bakery, paid for the macaroons but demanded to do them herself, as her new motto was ‘What Would Marinette Do?’ )  
He finally decided to enter the classroom, and of course everyone looked at him. He started to apologize, but Marinette cut him short, telling him he would not accept his apologies. Was she really that mad?  
Then Marinette looked him with the warmest smile he had ever seen in any human ever, and she turned to the rest of the class, telling them that, as the most directly affected person by the Lilapocalypse, she wouldn’t allow Adrien to apologize unless they too, apologized.  
Everyone agreed to the apologizing, and by the time the bell rang and Miss Bustier entered the classroom, all of them were a sobbing mess. They would survive Lila’s manipulations.


End file.
